


Vicios

by hudgens77



Category: Death Note
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, Valentine's Day, probablemente un poco de angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: A Mello le gusta el chocolate. A Near le gusta Mello. Drabble, MelloNear.





	1. 1

San Valentín siempre ha sido su fecha favorita por una simple razón: el chocolate.

Si había algo en que Mello superaba a Near, sin duda alguna eso era en socializar. Puede que el rubio no fuera la persona más mentalmente estable, pero era vivaz y ruidoso y eso atraía a la gente. Personas como Near, en cambio, la repelían.

Por las mismas razones, a Mello siempre le llovían chocolates de todos sus amigos. Y siempre se lo echaba en cara a Near, quien, inexpresivo como siempre, lo dejaba alardear. Al final a veces hasta lo felicitaba. Aquello irritaba a Mello.

Pero ese 13 de febrero Mello no podía dormir y no sabía por qué. Dando vueltas en la cama, su mente divagó. ¿Cuántos chocolates recibiría al siguiente día? Se le hacía agua la boca de solo imaginarlo, y le dolían los dientes de solo pensar en que Roger le asignaría una cita con el dentista unas semanas después, para asegurarse de que no tuviera caries.

Mello suspiró. Le dolía la idea de tener que compartirlo, pero, ¿y si lo hacía? Solo para que Roger no lo regañara por comer en exceso...

Aunque, ¿con quién? A Matt no le gustaba el dulce.

_Near nunca recibe chocolates._

Oh no. Eso sí que no.

No.

No, ¡jamás!

"Maldito albino," se quejó Mello. Siempre se adueñaba de todo. Hasta de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Patético. Sencillamente patético.

Así se sentía Mello después de dejar unas cuantas barras de chocolate en la cama de Near, mientras este no estaba en su habitación.

Era solo para que Roger no le regañara. No es que sintiera lástima de que Near no recibiera nada, que no tuviera amigos, porque Mello definitivamente no lo consideraba uno. Definitivamente, el chocolate no era para demostrar afecto.

¡Para nada!

¡Jamás en la vida!

Mello maldijo y salió del cuarto, sonrojado.

Estuvo de mal humor todo lo que restaba del día.

* * *

Near entró a su habitación.

Sonrió.


	2. 2

Kira le quitó un par de cosas, un par de personas importantes para él. Entre ellas, su primer beso.

Fue cuando Near se dio cuenta que el chocolate sabía mejor cuando lo probaba de sus labios. Y se odiaban; bueno, Mello lo odiaba, o al menos eso decía. Mas no le impedía besarlo, tocarlo, llevarlo a la cama. Mello era violento y pasional, y tal vez solo lo usaba, o tal vez no. Tal vez si lo odiaba, o tal vez no.

A Near le gustaba, de todas formas.

No era bueno para él y lo sabía. Era como fumar, un vicio. Mello era un vicio que lo mataba lentamente.

Y Near, Near era un vicioso.

* * *

Cuando él se fue, Near adoptó su vicio.

No era lo mismo que probarlo de sus besos, el chocolate. Pero era un buen sustituto.


End file.
